


All of Winterfell has gone to the birds

by Greenmonster



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Birds, Gen, Messy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ravens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmonster/pseuds/Greenmonster
Summary: Arya loves pranking her family. As an adult nothing has changed.





	All of Winterfell has gone to the birds

"Arya! Get back here, I mean it!" Bran wasn't very happy because he just found bird seed scattered all over the throne room and at least three dozen ravens feasting right next to all sorts of other birds. The place was a mess.  
" At least I can stay in my chair. I don't have to worry about getting bird poop on my shoes or the throne. But if one of those birds decides to let loose on me I will take it personally. " Bran thought. "Aaaarrrrryyyyyyaaaaaaa!" He screamed. 

" What did you do? " A very peeved Sansa asked. "I just invited the ravens to join us. I thought Bran might find it amusing." " You did WHAT! Arya! Bran will kill you. At the very least make you a slave. " "I've been a slave before, I'll find a way out." " Not from this you won't. And if he doesn't I will. You will spend the rest of your life in chains doing something horrible. I might make you sew my clothing. Or maybe you would be better at mending and darning. Oh, I got it! You can be my personal slave and wear dresses and take care of my things."  
Arya looked horrified. The mere thought of doing any of those tasks made her want to die. She would rather work in a field, crack rocks, ANYTHING but wear a dress and care for Sansa's things.

Bran took one look at his sister and lost his composure. "How dare you pull such a stunt! And in the throne room of all places. Oh, you have done it this time Arya. You will clean up this mess and then you will wash this floor on your hands and knees every day for a month!" 

"Can't you take a joke Bran? It's funny!" " Arya! Clean up this mess and scrub this floor until I can see myself in it! " Bran had the cleaning supplies brought in. Then he and Sansa left. Once they knew Arya couldn't hear them, they started laughing. A maid had told them what Arya was doing over an hour ago. They just found a way to make their sister pay for everything she did to them. The whole time they tried to make her think she was in huge trouble, really, they found funny. They had their revenge and Arya would be occupied for the next month. Now that was the sweetest revenge they could ask for.


End file.
